graotronfandomcom-20200214-history
Zdrajca
Zdrajca (ang. Oathbreaker) – trzeci odcinek szóstego sezonu serialu „Gra o tron”. Jego premiera na antenie HBO miała miejsce 8 maja 2016 roku w Stanach Zjednoczonych i 9 maja 2016 roku w Polsce. Opis mały|lewo|Davos, Melisandre i Jon Snow. Jon Snow podnosi się i szybko połyka powietrze. Spogląda na swoje rany na brzuchu i jest przerażony. Jeszcze przed chwilą był martwy. Zszokowany Davos przez chwilę obserwuje wskrzeszonego mężczyznę, a po chwili pomaga mu ustać na nogach. Zapytany czy coś pamięta, Jon odpowiada, że pamięta jak zadźgali go inni członkowie Nocnej Straży. Melisandre powraca do pokoju, nie wierząc, że jej magia zadziałała. Pyta Jona, gdzie był i co widział po śmierci. Jon odpowiada jedynie „nic”. Resztki nadziei Melisandre w Pana Światła ponownie biorą górę. Kobieta twierdzi, że Jon powrócił nie bez powodu. Stannis Baratheon nie był księciem, którego obiecano, lecz ktoś musi nim być. Po tym Davos prosi Mel, by wyszła, aby Jon mógł przyzwyczaić się do powrotu. Po dostosowaniu się do ponownego życia, Jon zakłada swoją zbroję oraz płaszcz lorda dowódcy i wychodzi na zewnątrz. Na dziedzińcu Czarnego Zamku zebrało się wielu braci Nocnej Straży oraz dzikich. Wciąż mając problemy z schodzeniem, Jon zostaje powitany przez Tormunda, który żartuje sobie z przywróconego do życia lorda dowódcy. Następnie Jon i Edd wymieniają powitanie i przytulają się. mały|Sam i Goździk na statku. Samwell, Goździk i jej syn Sam płyną do Starego Miasta. Żadne z nich nie było wcześniej na pokładzie statku. Samwell cierpi na chorobę morską i wymiotuje do wiadra. Goździk zaznacza, że już niedługo będą na lądzie i nie może doczekać się, aż zobaczy Stare Miasto. Samwell chciał studiować się w Cytadeli, lecz nie jest pewien tego planu, ponieważ nie może ze sobą wziąć Goździk i jej dziecka, ponieważ kobietom i dzieciom wstęp do Starego Miasta został zabroniony. Nie chcąc zostawiać ich na ulicy, Sam postanawia zabrać ich do swojego rodzinnego miasta, Horn Hill. Sam nie żył w zgodzie ze swoim ojcem Randyllem, ale zapewnia Goździk, że jego matka i siostra są naprawdę miłe. Samwell zrobiłby wszystko, by zapewnić Goździk i jej dziecku odpowiednie życie i obronić je przed jakąkolwiek krzywdą. Dziewczyna obiecuje mu, że pójdzie za nim wszędzie, bo wie, że Sam chce dla nich jak najlepiej. mały|Gerold Hightower i ser Arthur Dayne. Bran ponownie obserwuje wizję z przeszłości. On i trójoka wrona znajdują się pod Wieżą Radości w Dorne, krótko po zakończeniu Rebelii Roberta. Ostatnich dwóch członków targeryeńskiej Gwardii Królewskiej, lord dowódca Gerold Hightower i ser Arthur Dayne bronią wejścia do wieży przed małą grupką żołnierzy z Północy, przewodzonej przez samego Eddarda Starka. Trójoka wrona rozpoznaje Howlanda Reeda, ojca Meery, w jednym z towarzyszy Neda. Eddard mówi gwardzistom, żeby ich przepuścili oraz pyta, dlaczego nie bronili księcia Rhaegara nad Tridentem. Ser Arthur odpowiada, że książę rozkazał im bronić wieży, więc zostali tutaj nawet mimo śmierci Rhaegara i króla Aerysa. „Możemy zaczynać”, mówi ser Arthur. „Nie. Możemy skończyć”, odpowiada Eddard, po czym rozpoczyna się potyczka. Gerold ginie z ręki Neda, podczas gdy Arthur sieka pozostałych towarzyszy Starka. Wkrótce dochodzi do starcia jeden na jednego, Eddard kontra ser Arthur. Bran komentuje, że jego ojciec nie był dostatecznie silny, by pokonać Dayne'a w pojedynkę. Kiedy rycerz ma zadać ostateczny cios Nedowi, jego gardło zostaje przebite od tyłu przez Howlanda Reeda. Eddard nie jest zadowolony z niehonorowej wygranej, lecz w końcu zadaje ser Arthurowi ostatni cios. Bran jest zdziwiony, ponieważ zawsze opisywano mu tę walkę w inny sposób. Eddard biegnie w kierunku wieży, z której słychać kobiecy krzyk. Bran biegnie za ojcem, wołając go, lecz trójoka wrona mówi mu, że już czas odejść. Ned zatrzymuje się na schodach i spogląda do tyłu, jakby słyszał Brana. Trójoka wrona zmuszą Brana do opuszczenia wizji. Bran jest zły i smutny, lecz starzec mówi mu, że to dla jego własnego dobra. Przypomina Branowi, że zbyt długie przebywanie w wizjach jest niebezpieczne, a przeszłości nie można zmienić. Chłopak nalega, że ojciec go słyszał. Wrona odpowiada mu, że czekał na Brana tysiąc lat i nie pozwoli, by chłopak skończył tak jak on. Lecz zanim będzie mógł opuścić jaskinię, musi się wszystkiego nauczyć. mały|Daenerys w Dosh Khaleen. Daenerys dociera z dothrakami khala Moro do Vaes Dothrak. Tam zostaje zabrana do Dosh Khaleen. Pozostałe wdowy po khalach rozbierają ją i wręczają nowe szaty. Daenerys mówi kapłance, że jest żoną wielkiego khala, królową Meereen i matką smoków oraz, że niedługo dothrakowie pożałują, że ją tutaj zabrali. Wielka kapłanka nie wyraża zdziwienia. Ona także była kiedyś żoną wielkiego khala i myślała, że podbije świat u jego boku, tak jak Daenerys. Lecz jej mąż, Savo, został zabity i musiała ona dołączyć do dosh khaleen. Kobieta mówi Daenerys, że wszystkie khalasary zebrały się, by ustalić jakie miasta zostaną złupione oraz wzięte w niewolę, a teraz także będą mogli zdecydować, co zrobić z Daenerys za to, że nie dołączyła do Dosh Khaleen po śmierci Drogo. W Wielkiej Piramidzie Varys rozpoczyna posiedzenie rady, kiedy Nieskalani przyprowadzają Valę, prostytutkę, która ma kontakt z Synami Harpii. Varys zapewnia ją, że nie ma zamiaru jej torturować. Zamiast tego, jeśli kobieta wyda mu imię liderów organizacji opozycjonistów, eunuch zapewni jej bezpieczny transport do Pentos oraz worek srebra, który pozwoli jej i jej dziecku rozpocząć nowe życie. Ostrzega ją jednak, że sprzeciwienie się poskutkuje jej egzekucją za złamanie prawa i osieroceniem syna. mały|Tyrion, Szary Robak i Missandei. Tymczasem Tyrion rozmawia z Missandei i Szarym Robakiem. Chce zagrać z nimi w grę, lecz para nie jest zainteresowana. Nim karzeł może rozpocząć zabawę pijacką, Varys powraca i informuje resztę, że Mądrzy Panowie z Yunkai, Dobrzy Panowie z Astaporu oraz Wolne Miasto Volantis w sekrecie dostarczali zasoby Synom Harpii. Szary Robak chce zaatakować miasta, które już raz ugięły się pod potęgą Daenerys. Missandei odradza, ponieważ osłabi to Meereen. Tyrion mówi Varysowi, żeby skorzystał ze swoich małych ptaszków i dostarczył wiadomość ich przeciwnikom. W Królewskiej Przystani Qyburn próbuje przekupić małe ptaszki, które dawniej pracowały dla Varysa, obdarowując je słodyczami z Dorne. W pewnym momencie do środka wchodzą Cersei, Jaime i ser Gregor Clegane. Królowa chce, aby Qyburn dowiedział się czy Dorne, Wysogród oraz Północ spiskują przeciwko Lannisterom, chcąc wykorzystać dotykające ich nieszczęścia. mały|Mała rada przerwana przez Cersei i Jaime'ego. Na małej radzie, Wielki Maester Pycelle omawia eksperymenty Qyburna, których się obawia. Raptem, rada zostaje przerwana przez wejście Cersei, Jaime'ego i ser Gregora. Spytana przez ser Kevana, obecnego Królewskiego Namiestnika, co robi na zebraniu małej rady, Cersei odpowiada, że jest królową i ma prawo tutaj przebywać. Olenna Tyrell poprawia ją, mówiąc, że obecną królową jest Margaery, żona Tommena. Cersei zarzuca stryjowi, że nie robi nic w sprawie jej zmarłej córki, a Jaime mówi mu, że powinien podjąć decyzję, dotyczące Dorne i puczu Ellarii Sand oraz Żmijowych Bękarcic. Ser Kevan oraz pozostali członkowie rady opuszczają komnatę, zostawiając trójkę samych. Tymczasem, zdenerwowany król Tommen i gwardziści odwiedzają Wielkiego Wróbla. Król domaga się, by Cersei mogła odwiedzić miejsce pochówku Myrcelli w Wielkim Sepcie. Starzec odpowiada, że to niemożliwe, ponieważ królowa Cersei nie została jeszcze oczyszczona z grzechów, o które ją oskarżono. Tommen oskarża Wróbla o samosąd i surowe traktowanie jego matki po tym, kiedy już przyznała się do swoich win. Pomimo różnic między nimi, Wysoki Wróbel podziwia głęboką miłość Cersei do swoich dzieci i porównuje ją do wielkiej miłości Matki. Spytany dlaczego chce przeprowadzić Cersei przez więcej prób, Wielki Wróbel odpowiada, że wypełnia jedynie wolę Siedmiu. Poleca młodemu królowi zwrócić się do bogów po mądrość. Mówi mu także, że Siedmiu aktywnie działało poprzez działania dziadka i matki Tommena, nawet jeśli tego nie widać. mały|Arya w Domu Czerni i Bieli. W Braavos, oślepiona Arya kontynuuje trening z Waif i Jaqenem H'gharem. W trakcie ćwiczeń, podczas których zostaje mocno pobita, omawia swoją rodzinę oraz to, jak zostawiła Ogara na cierpienie, pomimo tego, że ten chciał śmierci. Waif każe jej opowiedzieć o osobach ze jej listy. Po wymienieniu trzech nazwisk, Waif mówi, że nie wierzy, że ta lista jest taka krótka. W odpowiedzi Arya pyta, kogo Waif chciałaby tam dodać. Wkrótce Aryi udaje się skontrować i uniknąć ciosu. Zadowolony Jaqen pyta ją o imię, a kiedy ta odpowiada, że nie posiada imienia, mężczyzna daje jej wody z naczynia w centrum komnaty. Początkowo niechętna, Arya zauważa, że wszyscy którzy napili się tej wody, umierali. Jaqen zapewnia ją jednak, że jeśli rzeczywiście jest nikim, to nic jej nie będzie. Po wypiciu wody, wzrok Aryi powraca. mały|Smalljon Umber w Winterfell. Smalljon Umber, głowa rodu Umberów, przybywa do Winterfell, by powitać Ramsaya Boltona jako nowego Namiestnika Północy. Nie wierzy, że Roose został otruty i stwierdza, że on także zabiły swojego ojca gdyby miał okazję, tak jak Ramsay. Smalljon chce sojuszu z Boltonami oraz pomocy w walce przeciwko dzikim, którzy zapuszczają się na tereny Umberów. Odmawia jednak uklęknięcia przed Ramsayem, mówiąc, iż Roose też klękał i przysięgał przed Robbem Starkiem, a mimo to Król Północy zginął z jego ręki. Jednak w zamian ma dla Ramsaya dar. Darem są Osha oraz Rickon, najmłodszy syn Eddarda Starka. By potwierdzić tożsamość chłopca, Smalljon rzuca na stół głowę wilkora – Kudłacza. Zadowolony Ramsay sarkastycznie wita ponownie Rickona w domu. mały|Jon Snow na moment przed egzekucją zdrajców. Jakiś czas później, Jon prowadzi publiczną egzekucję zdrajców odpowiedzialnych za jego śmierć. Prosi mężczyzn o ich ostatnie słowa. Bowen Marsh mówi, że Jon nie powinien żyć i że jest to złe, na co ten odpowiada, że zamordowanie go też takie było. Othell Yarwyck prosi, żeby wysłano list do jego matki w Białym Porcie, w którym poinformują ją, że zginął w walce z dzikimi. Alliser z dumą mówi, że mógł wybrać między Jonem, a Nocną Strażą oraz, że dokonałby tego samego wyboru, gdyby miał drugą okazję. Mówi także, że walczył i teraz odpocznie, ale Snow będzie walczył ramię w ramię z innymi już zawsze. Następnie Jon podchodzi do Olly'ego, który nic nie mówi. Po chwili Jon wyciąga miecz i przecina linę, wieszając tym samym zdrajców. Po tym zdejmuje swój płaszcz i daje go Eddowi. Mówi przyjacielowi, że może zrobić z płaszczem co zechce – spalić albo zatrzymać, nieoficjalnie mianując Edda 999. lordem dowódcą Nocnej Straży. Następnie Jon opuszcza dziedziniec, mówiąc, iż jego warta się skończyła. Pojawienia Pierwsze * Ser Arthur Dayne (wspomnienia) * Ser Gerold Hightower (wspomnienia) * Lord Howland Reed (wspomnienia) * Lord Smalljon Umber * Wielka kapłanka Dosh Khaleen * Ornela Obsada W rolach głównych * Peter Dinklage jako Tyrion Lannister * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau jako ser Jaime Lannister * Lena Headey as królowa Cersei Lannister * Emilia Clarke jako królowa Daenerys Targaryen * Kit Harington jako Jon Snow * Liam Cunningham jako ser Davos Seaworth * Carice van Houten jako lady Melisandre * Nathalie Emmanuel jako Missandei * Maisie Williams jako Arya Stark * Conleth Hill jako Varys * Kristofer Hivju jako Tormund * Isaac Hempstead-Wright jako Bran Stark * John Bradley-West jako Samwell Tarly * Iwan Rheon jako lord Ramsay Bolton * Jonathan Pryce jako Wielki Wróbel * Dean-Charles Chapman jako król Tommen Baratheon * Hannah Murray jako Goździk * Tom Wlaschiha jako Jaqen H'ghar Gościnnie * Max von Sydow jako Trójoka wrona * Diana Rigg jako lady Olenna Tyrell * Owen Teale jako ser Alliser Thorne * Anton Lesser jako Qyburn * Julian Glover jako Wielki Maester Pycelle * Jacob Anderson jako Szary Robak * Natalia Tena jako Osha * Ben Crompton jako Eddison Tollett * Faye Marsay jako Waif * Roger Ashton-Griffiths jako lord Mace Tyrell * Ian Gelder jako ser Kevan Lannister * Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson jako ser Gregor Clegane * Brenock O'Connor jako Olly * Kae Alexander jako Leaf * Dean S. Jagger jako lord Smalljon Umber * Paul Rattray jako Lord Harald Karstark * Art Parkinson jako Rickon Stark * Meena Rayann jako Vala * Joe Naufahu jako Khal Moro * Souad Faress jako wielka kapłanka Dosh Khaleen * Staz Nair jako Qhono * Hannah John-Kamen jako Ornela * Angelique Fernandez jako a wdowa dothraków * Robert Aramayo jako lord Eddard Stark * Luke Roberts jako ser Arthur Dayne * Eddie Eyre jako ser Gerold Hightower * Brian Fortune jako pierwszy budowniczy Othell Yarwyck * Michael Condron jako pierwszy zarządca Bowen Marsh * Wuese Houston-Jibo jako wdowa dothraków * Diogo Sales jako brat krwi Moro * Junade Khan jako brat krwi Moro * Annette Hannah jako mały ptaszek * Nathanael Saleh jako Arthur * Michael Nevin jako mały ptaszek * Jesse Magee jako mały ptaszek * Iona Clarke jako mały ptaszek * Lucy Gallagher jako mały ptaszek * Fionn Kernan jako mały ptaszek Niewymienieni * Aisling Franciosi jako lady Lyanna Stark (głos) * Leo Woodruff jako lord Howland Reed Adnotacje * 18 z 28 członków obsady szóstego sezonu pojawia się w tym odcinku. * Aidan Gillen (Petyr Baelish), Natalie Dormer (Margaery Tyrell), Indira Varma (Ellaria Sand), Sophie Turner (Sansa Stark), Rory McCann (Sandor Clegane), Alfie Allen (Theon Greyjoy), Gwendoline Christie (Brienne z Tarthu), Jerome Flynn (Bronn), Michiel Huisman (Daario Naharis) i Iain Glen (Jorah Mormont) nie pojawiają się w tym odcinku. Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 6 de:Eidbrecher (Episode) en:Oathbreaker es:Perjurio fr:Le Briseur de Serments lt:Oathbreaker pt-br:Perjura ro:Jurământ încălcat ru:Клятвопреступник zh:TV:第六季第三集